jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandoria
'''Pandoria '''is a mystical dimension that can be reached through portals, usually opened by a Soul Rider. Starshine Legacy Episode 3 Episode 4 Prior to Star Stable Online The exiled druid Evergray spent 20 years exploring Pandoria and two years before Anne and Lisa's disappearances the whole sisterhood went on an unknown adventure to Pandoria. Star Stable OnlineCategory:Locations The player first comes in contact with Pandoria when Dark Core uses Pandoric crystals in a drilling project. Later, a portal to Pandoria opens in the Shadowy Hills. The player manages to close the portal with the help of Avalon and Pi. Shortly thereafter, Pandoric cracks open in the Silverglade Village, spreading panic amongst the inhabitants. Together with Alex, the player succeeds in catching the Shadow Seekers that entered through the cracks and, with Fripp's guidance, closing the cracks. But Dark Core has altered the balance between Pandoria and our reality, which leads to cracks opening daily in Jorvik. It becomes the player's task to close them. In later quests, the player also rescues Lisa from Pandoria. Sometime later, the player goes to Pandoria for the first time to rescue Anne after receiving the Pandorian Keystone from the Stonecutter's Vault. In the realm the player in awe of Pandoria's beauty but is also aware of the danger. And yet, the player catches a glimpse of Anne, a lost Soul Rider, hidden deep in the realm encased in crystal, the player tries to talk to her to instill hope that her friends were coming but she says that all hope is lost and tells the player to leave before she gets caught too. Soon Darko appears with intentions of not letting the player get away and sends Garnok after them but the player manages to escape. After finding Evergray and informing him of what happened he asks the player to go the Mirror Marshes where he leads us to an Pandorian Rift where him asks us to travel to Pandoria to find Pandorium to make a Celestial wayfinder and returns with complete success. Soon the player and Lisa are led by the exile druid to Guardian's Dale where he tells them that they can use this portal to get back to the realm. After a new Pandorian Keystone is made and the portal in Guardian's Dale is opened. This time the Soul Riders and horses all go together to rescue Anne. But this time they don't have to go too far, however the riders have been informed by Darko that he has been using Anne in their experiments to create the Dark Sun and after defeating Mr. Anwir again the gang manages to free her. However, Darko doesn't plan to let them go so easily as he tries to close the portal trapping them all in the realm but they all escape, except for Alex who faces off against the wizard alone in the bridge way between worlds. Refusing to leave anyone behind Elizabeth and the player venture through the portal to save her with Alex backed into a corner Elizabeth sacrifices herself to save her. With the bridge way collapsed the player works to find a way out while comforting Alex about Elizabeth's demise and follows a trail of light as well as Lisa's voice that leads to a mysterious mechanism that starts to spin and a portal opens soon the duo begins to hear Lisa singing. Alex and the player leave Pandoria returning safely home to their friends. Trivia * During one of the many updates the player can enter Pandoria on their own through Pandorian Rifts but can only enter with their starter horse. * Depending on how much time someone spends in Pandoria they'll come to the affects of the realm's energy. In others words, become sick with an incurable disease like Evergray or scarred with Pandorian energy like Anne. ** Due to his disease, Evergray can't return to the realm however, it's unknown if Anne can go back as a result of spending far less time than him. ** According to Fripp, only Pandorians can live in Pandoria without suffering the realm's effects. However, if someone from Earth stays there too long they won't only be affected by the realm's energy but also descend into madness and then death. * Pandoria is Fripp's home but by the rules of the Pandorian codex he is forbidden to return, although it is unknown why. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Star Stable Online Category:Pandoria